The Fall of the Queen
by Hakkari
Summary: Skyward Sword universe. Link has been chosen by the Queen of the Fairies for a task of utmost importance. But he doesn't know that the Queen is prepared to go to extremes to save her kingdom. My own take on SS. No pairings yet; R


_"What do you think, Princess Aniti?" The Great Fairy hoisted the sword up, tapping on its delicate blue blade before swinging it, stopping in a mid-strike stance. Slowly she lowered it, her usually invisible wings glowing blue for a split second before fading again. She grinned, bowing to the blacksmith._

_"You, my friend, are a genius. The Skyward Sword, huh? Fitting, I guess, for a sword built in the Skyloft." She chuckled, sheathing it into her belt before turning to the blacksmith again. He was blushing, not used to recieving compliments about his work. Occasionally one or two would thank him, but it was a very rare occurance. Now that the Fairy Princess herself had admired his work...! He bowed yet again, not able to think of any decent words to say._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Blood surrounded Queen Aniti's body. The blacksmith sobbed, taking his most beautiful creation from her hands. "It couldn't save you, my queen... But... perhaps it will give you refuge..." He shoved the sword within his chest, allowing his own fluids to leak about the sword. Without removing it he cringed, opening one eye and watching as the sword began to throb. It had its sacrifice; now it needed a soul to make itself complete._

_The Queen's body began to glow a bright green. The light began to consume her, causing her body to crumple even further than it had before. It slowly morphed into an orb, slowly floating and taking over the Skyward Sword. The blacksmith smiled as the sword pulsed, dragging it out of his body and falling to the ground. As his vision began to blur, he only heard the familiar voice of Aniti. "Thank you..."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Their mother had just left them permanently, her soul leaving the Skyward Sword to join their father's in the afterlife. It was a choice every queen had to make some day. "The Sword isn't your ticket to immortality. You get three chances, and that's only if you're lucky enough to transfer to the Sword!" That was what their mother had told them, anyway._

_There were three of them; three heirs to the throne. Technically there were two, for males could not be queen, but they counted their brother all the same. At the parting ceremony he stood next to the Sword, with his twin sister huddled on his right. The eldest of the siblings was clinging onto the pedestal, sobbing desperately for their mother not to leave them._

_She was the spitting image of the former Queen, but had the temperment of a viper. Unlikeable, hated by all. Everyone wanted her sister to be named heir, but instead the Queen chose her. To say that her younger sister was shocked would be an understatement. At the parting rest she threw a tantrum, asking how she could choose her instead of herself. The Queen only chuckled, her voice growing weaker as she rose higher into the clouds. "You will all understand someday..."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Three years had passed since their mother's passing, and it was only then that the twins noticed that their sister was making odd deals with the Hylians that lived on the ground. She had even at one point descended, which was against an unwritten law that all the queens followed, and returned with a small parcel, not much bigger than a fairy's head._

_While Tatl wanted to investigate, Tael (her brother and closest friend) told her to drop it. If their sister had dropped from the Skyloft, it was obviously important. Reluctantly the golden-haired Great Fairy did as her brother told, grumbling about how life was unfair and her mother had been insane._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"I'm actually beginning to think that you're right, Tatl. Maybe Navi has gone insane... I haven't seen her in days! And frankly, I haven't really seen you, either. Where exactly do you sneak off to?" Tatl rolled her eyes, gripping onto her flute as she made for the Fountain's exit._

_"None of your business, Tael! Glad that you see things my way and all, but mind yourself and not others." With that she departed, obviously not interested in a game of twenty questions._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**"Link, boy... Come to my Fountain... I await you..."**_ He shot up from his bed, panting as he wiped sweat from his forehead. The dreams were growing extremely vivid, of darkness pouring over the Below-Land and storms gathering in the Skyloft. The voice at the end of his dream could only belong to one: the Fairy Queen.

He supposed it was his turn to go meet with the Queen; others he had grown up with had already visited her. They had shrugged when asked about her reactions to them, telling everyone that they weren't what she was looking for. Link had to assume that the same would be said of him. He was nothing special, really, only a simple man with a bit of skill with a sword.

Hoisting himself from his bed, he changed his tunic and pants (it was chilly up on the Skyloft, especially within the dead of winter), flung a small dagger onto his belt, and departed. Only to be stopped by his neighbor whom he barely spoke to, Omika. The Hylian girl grinned at him, taking him by the hand and pointing at the largest building on top of the highest cloud.

"You know what, Link? Now that the Queen has summoned you, you get to hold onto the Skyward Sword! Do you think that any queens of the past linger in it, like in the legends?" Link shot her a skeptical glance, causing her to sigh with disappointment, "You're right. Probably just some dumb story. Anyway, you might want to go up there, Link. You know that the Queen is impatient." With that she skipped away, humming underneath her breath.

Link sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of a newly born headache. Not only was the Queen annoying and impatient, but now he had head pain to deal with. It was just his luck.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"What do you think of my cooking?" The monsterous creature grinned at Tatl, his orange smile growing wider as he chewed. The fairy chuckled, her bright yellow wings appearing for just a second before vanishing again. His red eyes had caught sight of the shiny things, and he gulped down the tart he had been devouring._

_"What would happen if you lost your Fountain?" Her smile faded slowly as she pondered his question. Why would she lose her fountain in the first place? Unless Tael went on a crazy binge, there was no one who would steal it from her. She voiced her question to the Skull Kid, who only grinned wider._

_"Disaster's gonna strike! Bring down the Sky onto the Below! Fountains smashed and villages bashed, an' only a Great Tree to fix it!" He cackled, beginning to wildly place his flute. Suddenly, Tatl wasn't so hungry anymore. She rolled to food to the Skull Kid, who looked up, confused. She rose to her feet, taking to the air before calling back to him._

_"I'm sorry, I have to go!" He grunted, snatching an apple from the small bag and chewing on it, swallowing after three large bites._

_"Didn't think was funny, but Tatl ran away?"_

A strange shake rose Tatl from her memories. Tael, too, had noticed it, but dismissed it as merely an approaching storm. Was the Skull Kid correct? What would happen to the Skyloft?

"Navi, please tell me you know what you're doing..."

**A/N: Honestly, if this actually happened in the game then I must be physchic or something. Honestly, this came to me because the creators of the game said that Link was searching for a 'special or valuable friend' in **_**Skyward Sword**_**, which automatically made me think of Navi and then **_**Majora's Mask**_**. So I'm going to try to connect most of the games in the Child-arc (not Windwaker and such games) just because I can.**

**Anyway, this may be hard to understand right now xD; Uh, just bare with me as I write these chapters 8D;**

**This also has no connection to my other fiction, **_**Time Capsule.**_

**Read and review, please!**


End file.
